phoenix_wright_random_encountersfandomcom-20200213-history
Turnabout Program
Character list The character list is in order of Appearance: Kristoph Gavin; Vex Vulper; The Judge; Naoto Shirogane; Kay Faray; Athena Cykes; Erol Brisbane; Noedig; Gensho; Inspector Cabanella (fake) Luke Atmey Eldoon Furio Tiger Kristoph Gavin Snake Angel Starr Sunset Shimmer White haired woman (Alice) Ema Skye Opening The turnabout opens up with a cutscene of Kristoph speaking with Vex Vulper in an unknown location. He reveals as a possible flaw in the project, as well as his intentions to take over the assets of Big Daddy Zak, provided the attorneys of the group played their role and Vex Vulper did his job. The cutscene ends with Vex Vulper assuring, that Kristoph has his word. The day starts in the typical courtroom, with the case of Alita Tiala, a girl accused of the murder of Penny Nichols. The prosecutor, Vex Vulper and his Co-prosecutor Erol Brisbane explain the details of the case while the Judges forgets to ask if the defense, a amateur lawyer named Gensho and her co-defense Noedig, if they were ready. The Judges orders child bailif in training Naoto Shirogane to bring Inspector Cabanela as the first witness (if you see the video, this part will be easy for you to know what happens next). As they questioned the inspector, Gensho was doubting the inspector's identity and started to make questions that tested his ability. As the inspector re-stated his testimonies, Bailif Naoto came forward to ask for the inspector's ID and as she sees, confirms it the man wasn't Cabanela. The courtroom becomes more agitated, with Vulper sweating and Gensho laughing maniacally. When the inspector challenge everyone to prove his identity, Bailif Naoto stated that she had worked with Cabanela and also brought someone that was his rival: Luke Atmey. Atmey reveals the inspector is none other that a man call Daryan. The room goes into chaos. Vex Vulper runs away, leaving a pissed off Brisbane and Daryan collapses from the pressure, stopping the case. Judge orders further investigations, in which bailif Naoto volunteers along with Gensho, Noedig and even Erol Brisbane, who apologizes and becomes friends with them. Middle-game Brisbane, Gensho, Naoto, Kay, and Noedig questions Alita about the relationship with the victim, which lead them into a certain address that Noedig finds familiar (he gets his hook ups there). They bump into Eldoon, a ramen selling man who mistake them for Loan Sharks. He explains them that Alita seems to be associated with people of trouble. In that moment, a little girl came in and interrupted Elddon. Eldoon sweats nervously. The girl asks for Eldoon to sign a paper so an association would protect him from loan sharks in exchange of "cooperation". Naoto snatches the paper, reading the terms and Gensho asks the girl about the association, in which both are ignored. Brisbane tries to call Vulper and has a heated discussion with him. Without any choice, Eldoon signs the contract. Gensho tries to stop him but Naoto calls her out while asking the child's name, in which the child responds her name is Trucy Grammarye. Surprisingly, A muscular man appears in front of Eldoon, making Gensho angry and causing Brisbane to grab him by the shirt. Gensho tells Naoto the man is Furio Tigre and accuses him to have done something to "her". Brisbane confronts Furio due to his teasing and his mentioning of Vex, who tells him Vex Vulper is his trusted lawyer and a good man at heart. Brisbane and Gensho become more furious until Naoto threats them both to stripped them from their badges if they don't behave. Furio warns Eldoon than hiding behind "big red" will not keep him safe for too long. As Furio leaves, Eldoon directs the group to an office on the side of the Muffin factory and tells them to ask for a man named Kristoph. When the groups arrives and meet Kristoph, the owner of Gavin corp, he tells them that Alita, a girl he considers incapable of such crime, works under him. Kristoph also comments that he wants Cabanela due to him having stolen some personal information yet he isn't unable to get him due to Big Daddy Zak running him out of the country. Kristoph provides the group with the address of Vex Vulper's office so they can keep investigating the case. When arriving to the street, they bump into a man named Tateyuki Shields, a young investigator in training. All of the sudden, a crash is heard from the building in front of them, and the group runs to the direction of the sound. They find broken glass and a figure on the floor. Tateyuki spots a red figure walking away inside the building and he asks Naoto and Brisbane to go inside and investigate while he waits for the emergency truck. Gensho tells the others that she'll be back to check something out, in reality realizing something has been watching them from a cloud (obviously, she follows it). As Naoto and Brisbane rush inside, they meet a tall man in a red tuxedo who introduces himself as the "Man in Red" Snake. Snake barely tells that Vulper was likely behind the attempted murder and that is pretty common to see it in his line of work. When asked about the woman, Snake stated that she was under the Grammarye contract, lifting Naoto's suspicion of then having to do with the case. Gensho returns and sees Snake, recognizing him from Alita's comment. In the middle of the conversation, a beautiful white haired lady comes into the group (I don't know why) and listens. Snake tells Naoto that Eldoon made a forced contract and that he is now a "slave" for the black market, and so was Alita and a Ms. Andrews (the lady who fell) to the Grammarye head, Big Daddy Zak. Regarding the case, Snake suggested to investigate the victim herself, revealing she was working under Kristoph as well. Brisbane receives a call from Vulper, and convinces Brisbane to work with him once again as a way to find the truth to the case. The White haired lady asks Snake about a Old world which Snake refutes it with having no idea what she was talking about. On the second day of the trial, almost all the people were there, including a certain sky blue pony and the white haired lady. Vulper brings the witness, a lady named Angel Starr. Vulper pleads for the Cross-examination to be skipped, but Brisbane insists that it remains, annoying Vulper further. Angel reveals she works at Gavin cop and that Penny was a scout informant. After a few contradictions, the prosecution becomes distorted with Brisbane fighting Vulper's will to win the trial in any way possible. Vulper dictates that Brisbane is no longer in position to uphold the case and the judge dissmiss him from the case. Brisbane leaves somehow not too angry. As the trial progressed, it was reveal that Furio Tigre was involved due to fingerprints (thanks to Gensho's persistance). During this moment, Brisbane came back in with evidence that Vulper made a pact with Daryan in imposing as Cabanela and confirming that he never met Angel Starr. The Judge decides to revoke Vulper's badge as prosecutor. As Naoto walked to take his badge, Vulper tried to run away. Brisbane blocked his way. All of the sudden, a reddish fire was lit and a figure of red hair appeared before the courtroom, claiming that Vulper knew why she was there. The figure snaps her fingers and sets Vulper and the surrounding of the courtroom on fire. Vulper curses everyone, specially Brisbane at who he swore to get revenge as he catched Vulper's badge. Bailiff Naoto, seeing the fire engulf Vulper slowly eating him alive, was in a state of shock for a few minutes. Once Vulper was completely burned, The red figure turned off the fire and left with saying "he got what was coming to him. Good to see you, judge". The trial was once again postponed due to the incident. The ambiance in the room was said to be incredibly depressing that day, except Noedig since he was so fucking high. Alita was thankful to Naoto, Gensho, and Brisbane for their help. In that moment, Snake came in. He congratulate Brisbane and Gensho though Brisbane wasn't very happy. Snake informs them of having a "interesting" evidence, which results in being a photo of Alita with Penny in the place of the murder. Phoenix Wirght comes in and asks how's the investigation. Before he walks away, Snake warns the group to question Alita carefully (actually he said their friend). Brisbane walks away as well and Alita is left asking for her innocence. Phoenix leaves as he continues the investigation by himself. Naoto and Noedig questioning Alita until a rainbow-colored pony brought her attention, annoyed at her ignorance. When Alita left, Naoto told Noedig to call Brisbane so they could head somewhere. After their call, Brisbane received a call from Snake about some information and jokingly admitted he wanted to see their faces when he tells them personally. Brisbane rushed to the courtroom. Before he could arrived, Naoto receives a shot right on the side of her head causing her to react and shoot at the opposite direction, just while Phoenix hiding in the desk and Noedig fearing the Drug wars caught on to him. Seeing the rainbow-colored girl, Naoto disregards her at first, but Brisbane convinces her to accept her help. She introduces herself as Rainbow Dash. 30 minutes later, the group are in the detention center, questioning Angel Starr. Angel was able to tell the group that Penny was passionate while Alita was ambitious and wanted the money. When asked about Furio Tiger, Angel just send them off and told them to ask him themselves. At least when leaving, Noedig reply by reminding her that unlike her, they are allow to leave the detention center. Brisbane guided the group to go to snake's place until they bump once again with the white-haired woman, wanting to go with them. Arriving at Snake's office, Snake hands Brisbane a tape which contained a recording of Brisbane's first court case, wher he lost his eye. After carefully watching it, the Grammarye magician who drew the card was none other than Vex Vulper. Brisbane was livid. Naoto calmed him down. Changing the subject, Snake commented something very bizarre: "The Man in Red always laugh when someone ends up dead." Multiple questions and attempt to find an answer from Snake's sources, he confirms that he got it from Gavin corp and that the Grammaryes used them as well for information. Snake proposes a deal: Pick up the daggers he left at Gavin Corp for his help. The group interprets it as a clue to the case. 45-minutes after, at Gavin Corp they meet Kristoph. After informing him of what has happened, Kristoph grows wary of Snake's involvement in the trial. Due to circumstances, Kristoph shares with the group that snake orchestrated the murder of Penny Nichols, having Penny's camera in hand and telling that Furio Tiger was the one who took the photo. Intentions of Furio where to blackmail Alita and Kristoph due to a photo that penny found from Snake's place; the photo of a girl in a cage. Kristoph offered a deal to the group: To free the girl and brought her to him in exchange of giving them an opportunity to get their questions answered at the Grammarye's business meeting. torn between who to trust (Snake or Kristoph), The group decides to side with Kristoph. (This part has NO video footage, so it is told as it was remembered) The infiltration phase begins as they all (Naoto, Brisbane, Gensho, Noedig, Kay, Rainbow Dash) head towards Snake's castle in the outskirts of the city. In their way, they find a woman with blue hair, calling herself Franny Von Karma. She introduces herself as Snake's girlfriend and has explain that she has her reasons to help them. The group was skeptical yet, as they didn't have a choice, they accepted her help. After going through some infamously lousy traps that Noedig just passes like nothing, they get separated from Franny at some point and find themselves closer to a dark room where Snake and Zak were seated,and talking. Tateyuki was there, investigating Snake. Taking a closer look, Naoto noticed that the Judge was also there and revealed to be closer to Zak than imagined, which saddened Naoto and angered Brisbane. As they search around (Tateyuki staying behind) , they came across a dark room and as they stepped in, they find a cage with a girl (in terrible conditions) inside. finds a way to break the bars and Naoto encourages the girl to come out. As they heard that someone was approaching, Rainbow was left with the task to take the girl and warp out of the place. Tateyuki came in, and has told everyone that Snake has left the room and they needed to escape as soon as possible. Franny came in and showed them a way out of the place. End-game Summary Category:Turnabouts